


You just have to ask Santa

by Philippa_vic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Wishes, Daddy!Derek, Get Together, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philippa_vic/pseuds/Philippa_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a father now, and all his pack loves his kid.</p><p>Or... the fic where Stiles and Derek get together after Derek's pup asks Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You just have to ask Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift to sagasimon on Tumblr Sterek Secret Santa. 
> 
> It was the first time I wrote something to be published.
> 
> It's nothing special, but I hope you guys like it.

They were in the new Hale house, all pack was present. Derek was standing close to the fireplace, watching Stiles and the girls decorating the Christmas tree and the den. Derek had pretended he didn’t want nothing Christmas-y in his house only to hear stiles grumbling about it a calling him Grinch.

Derek liked to rile Stiles up, he didn’t had a chance lately because Stiles was busy hanging with Derek’s new pup. He was only 5 years old and his father had been Derek’s college friend, they had bonded over the fact that they were both born wolves with almost no pack. He died soon after he found Derek again only having time to ask Derek to take care of Kyle. Derek decided to adopt him and Stiles had fallen in love with the pup, they bonded over dead parents and cartoons. Derek found himself falling even more in love with Stiles. Stiles was Derek’s mate and both of them knew it, Stiles never talked about it, Derek had let it go… kind of. Derek was managing, or at least he thought so. Every damn time Stiles was in the same room as Derek, the other wolves always threw knowing glances at him, but the day he catch the Sheriff looking at him knowingly, Derek was sure every single person that he knew was aware of his feelings.

Derek realized he had zoned out when he felt one hand tugging his sweater, he looked down and saw Kyle with a plush wolf named Woofy, it had been a present from Stiles, obviously.

"What’s the matter, pup?" Kyle looked uncertain and he scented the air for the second time since Derek looked at him.

"You smell sad, Dee." Only Kyle could get away with such pet name.

"It’s nothing you have to worry about, kiddo." Derek told him.

"You sure? Did I… Was it something I did?" Kyle’s was always worried about messing things up, Derek and the rest of the pack was having trouble reassuring him that he was loved here and that they would never let go of him. Stiles ran to Kyle’s side and hugged him close.

"No, buddy. Derek was just… being Derek and doing Derek-y things." Kyle narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Kyle, you know that you guys are my family, but I used to have other family. I just get sad when I think about them." Derek half-lied, he always had is family in his thoughts especially around Christmas time.

"Here." Kyle squirmed away from Stiles embrace and handed the plush to Derek. "Woofy will make you feel better."

*****

" ‘Tiles, now that the tree is done, can you help me write my letter to santa?" Kyle already had a pen in his hand and sat on the floor with his back against Derek’s legs.

"Of course, let me just grab a paper to write it down." Stiles disappeared into Derek’s office and came back with a stack of papers. "Okay, I’m ready. What do you want to ask Santa?"

"I want you to be my dad too." Kyle said and both, Derek and Stiles, choked. "So, will you date Dee?"

*****

"Okay, guys… Time to open your presents." Derek told them after breakfast and headed to the den. "Here, Kyle." Derek passed him his present. "Merry Christmas, pup."

"Kyle, what’s the matter kiddo?" Stiles asked when he saw his frown.

"It’s… I know this isn’t what I asked Santa." Derek cursed himself immediately "Wasn’t I good enough this year?"

"Come here" Derek said opening his arms allowing Kyle to jump to his lap. Stiles sat beside them and threw his arms around both wolves. "You know, me and Stiles… well, we talked the other day about what you asked and we decided to grant you your wish, but we don’t want to rush things so it will take a while to this new relationship to grow, okay?"

"Really?" Kyle asked with big eyes.

"Yes. You can call me dad if you want, in fact I would love that, but we will take our time. We know each other and we love each other, but we never dated. We will start from there, from the beginning. Although… I have a request." Derek tensed while Kyle nudged Stiles to continue. "I want you to be present on our dates. I want to spend more time with my son." All the pack made cooing noises while Kyle flew to hug Stiles.

Derek’s heart was full of joy and love in that moment. He felt whole again. He had a strong pack, his mate by his side, a wonderful son, a banshee as his best friend and a father in law that was laughing at them in this exactly moment. Derek could bet that if his mom and Laura were here they would join the Sheriff.

*****

"So… We are official now, huh?" Stiles pointed after Derek had come back from taking a passed out Kyle to his bedroom.

"We are." Derek replied. "Are you regretting it already?" Derek was teasing Stiles and they were both aware of that.

"No. I was just thinking… Now that we are official and we are alone, which is a feature of his own, we could cuddle or… make out." Stiles was blushing and he was so adorable in that moment.

"Whatever you want. I just want to be able to hold you."

"Happy birthday, Der." Derek’s heart almost stopped when he heard Stiles. "Yes, I know. I always knew. Why do you think I always got you two presents?"

" ‘Cause you love me?" Derek joked.

"Well… that too." Derek’s heart swelled when his brain caught with what Stiles was implying. "Now come join me in this huge sofa and kiss me already!" Derek went and kissed Stiles with all the love we could muster in one kiss.

"I love you too."

"I know." Stiles smelt like happiness and contentment. But Derek could feel that he was tired. They stay silent for a while, curled against each other, breathing each other in, Derek scenting Stiles and Stiles yawning.

"Sleep, Stiles. We can make out after you get some rest." Stiles chuckle reached Derek’s ears.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Stiles."

Best birthday present ever, Derek thought while he fell asleep with his mate in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say hi, I'm on tumblr.  
> phillipavic. tumblr.com


End file.
